


Drawn Attention

by Merfilly



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective drabble from Una's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Attention

She had never wanted that attention, never wished to draw so much attraction as when she fainted. She knew it wasn't her father's fault they behaved the way they did. It wasn't her mother's for dying.

She understood, in the corner of her heart, that love was one of those mysterious forces in the world that either strengthened or crumbled a person, be they man or woman.

One day, perhaps, she would know it directly. Walter, perhaps, could instill that strength in her, if she could only find the right way to be. She tried to fall back into the shadows of her shyness, tried yet again to take care of her home, her father, her siblings, and let that pleasant thought remain...even if it did draw color to her cheeks to think sometimes of Walter.

Her one burning thought above all others, though, was to never draw so much attention again, and she resolved to be even better in her personal conduct as the days went by.


End file.
